Guess who!
by Cherry Mysterious Sakura Kino
Summary: Sango and Miroku... a little chatting on a flowery place until the night came... (This is a short story!^^)


center b Guess who! b center  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
LcWb: It's me again!!!!!! Sorry for not continuing the fic: New girl, new trouble. Maybe when I have the time. ^^ and!!! KU-RU-RU!  
  
Kururu: *Shows out of nowhere* Oh yes, mistress Cherry?  
  
LcWb: Oh thank you! Time to say the disclaimer dearie!  
  
Kururu: Oki dokee! As always said, err. not for this one. INU YASHA DOES NOT BELONG TO MISTRESS CHERRY!!! Ok, that's all! ^^  
  
LcWb: Thankies! Please enjoy the fic!  
  
center +*~*++*~*++*~*++*~*++*~*++*~*+ center  
  
centerbGuess who!bcenter  
  
center +*~*++*~*++*~*++*~*++*~*++*~*+ center  
  
"Hey,"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Well. . . Maybe. . . "  
  
"What are you thinking of?"  
  
"Something. . ."  
  
Sango looked up the sky. She was sitting on a flowery place where she was w/ Miroku.  
  
"Something. . . inside me. . . "  
  
"Inside. . . you?"  
  
"Yes. . . actually not about me. . ."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She smiled at him (something like this: ^^). "It's a top secret."  
  
"Is it someone you like?"  
  
"Well. . . " She looked at him playfully. "No. . ."  
  
"Perhaps. . . Someone you. . ."  
  
He paused for a little while.  
  
"Someone I. . . ? What? Continue. . . please?"  
  
"Someone you. . . love?"  
  
She blushed a little.  
  
"Uhuh. . ." She finally admitted, then looked away avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know you loved someone. Does he look what?"  
  
"Yup! You get 1 guess after questions. Ok?"  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, is this a game or what?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Ok. I'll start now. Is he someone I know?"  
  
"Definitely. You know him--" She made herself shut up. She didn't want to spoil the game.  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
"Nothing, Houshi-sama"  
  
"Is he a pervert?"  
  
"Houshi-sama! What do you think!? That it's you?!"  
  
'Honestly, deep inside that perversity he has, he's such a good person. . .' she thought.  
  
"Well, am I a pervert?"  
  
"What do you think of yourself then?!"  
  
"A good-looking-girl-scattered-handsome-man.?"  
  
'Just like what I think of him. . . Except for the girl scattered thingy. I don't get him.'  
  
(LcWb: Neither do I! ^^)  
  
"Yeah, yeah. so continue!"  
  
"Is he cute?"  
  
"Of course Houshi-san! I wouldn't like him if he wasn't!"  
  
"Do you see him often?"  
  
"Very often." 'in fact, he's w/ me just now. . .asking what I think about him unconsciously. . .'  
  
"Qualities please."  
  
"Good, kind, he cares for us all. I really like him. Even though he's such a, it's a secret, I really do love him. I was thinking of rejection. . . I was thinking. . . oh never mind!"  
  
"Oh. . ." He looked down.  
  
"Why, Houshi-san?"  
  
Then he looked at her.  
  
"I'm guessing that it's. . .it's. . .it's. . . Inuyasha?"  
  
She laughed at his looks.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you get me? I'm saying everything I could to make you understand that. . ."  
  
". . ."  
  
"It's you. . .the one I love is. . . you Houshi-sama. . . you. . ."  
  
"A very good joke!"  
  
"Do you really think it's a joke?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"I was expecting this to happen. Rejection. . . I really hate those things. . . but, if we're not really for each other. . . then, I would have to accept it. I didn't really mean to say this to you right now. But since you asked me, what else can I do? I know that one day this would have to happen. Rejection. . . argh! I'm being a little dramatic here. It's okay. . . laugh at me all you want. . . but this is how I feel. Honestly. . . and, I'm the only girl who you don't ask about marriage. I see that on every girl we meet."  
  
But instead of laughing as she thought he would be, he was silent. He was staring at her like he never stared at her before.  
  
'Was he staring at me all the time? Was he staring at me because he was mad?'  
  
"That's because. . ." He held her hands and. . . "I don't want to hurt you. I was afraid of rejection too. . . yeah. . . it's really hard to love. At first, you think it's just heaven sent. But when it comes to your life, you'll feel both heaven and hell."  
  
"So. . . you mean to say?"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Housh--"  
  
"Miroku-kun"  
  
"Miroku-kun. . . aishteru. . ."  
  
"Aishteru imasu. . ."  
  
Miroku moved closer to her and embraced her tightly on one arm. The breeze of the wind was cold, so he had to warm her. She rested her head on his left shoulder, his left hand was embracing her and the other was holding her hands. Together, they shared the night watching fireflies.  
  
"I won't let anyone hurt you, Sango."  
  
"Neither would I. thank you, Miroku." Then she closed her eyes.  
  
Fin. center+*~*++*~*++*~*++*~*++*~*++*~*+center  
  
LcWb: SUCCESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KAWAII!!!!!!!!!! Is it romantic???? I made them romantic as I could! I hope I was this brilliant while writing my other fic! Please review this one!!! And tell me if I need to make more! Just a short one ok? I feel a little crappy on this one, but IT'S JUST SO KAWAII! So, Kururu, what do you say?  
  
Kururu: *scrolls the computer one more time to read it*  
  
LcWb: Hey!  
  
Kururu: I wanna read it again! Ain't it romantic guys?! Please review it! It was her very first success! Even though it was a little crappy! Ehehehehe!  
  
center +*~*++*~*++*~*++*~*++*~*++*~*+ center 


End file.
